


Musical One Shots

by Shes_A_Fairytale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qrow is Ruby's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_A_Fairytale/pseuds/Shes_A_Fairytale
Summary: One shot fics inspired by music.





	1. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an older work of mine but I liked it enough to bring it back. 
> 
> Pairing: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
> 
> "I don't know where you're going,  
> But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
> I don't know where I'm going,  
> But I don't think I'm coming home  
> And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
> This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end"  
> Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

Blake sat on the beach, enjoying watching the and the smell of salt in the air. She had missed being home and was sad that she would have to be leaving so soon. Her ears folded down at the thought of leaving but she didn’t have any other choice, she had to reclaim the White Fang once and for all. She was still worried about her parents being safe and was worried about Sun’s injury. She hadn’t asked him what he was planning to do once they got back to Mistral, although she had a feeling she already knew.

Her ears twitched when she heard someone walking behind her in the sand. Blake turned around to see Sun walking over. He smiled and waved, his tail was wagging really quickly. Blake could see the spot where Illia had attacked him was now healed but it had left a scar.

“Hey,” Sun said sitting next to Blake. “Mrs.B told me you might be down here.”

“Yeah I just….I needed to think about things,” Blake looked back towards the ocean, her ears pressed flat against her head. Sun wrapped his arm around her but didn’t say anything. Blake noticed that his tail had begun going faster. “Sun when we go back to Mistral are you going to find your team? You have to be worried about them.”

Sun shook his head. “Why would I be worried about them? They’re big boys they know how to handle themselves. I wouldn’t have left them if I thought they needed me just to function.”

Blake took a deep breath. It was a bit odd how Sun handled being a leader, it was very different then how Ruby was. Thinking about her team hurt. “So what are you going to do once we go back to Mistral then?” She refused to look at him when she asked, she was too scared of his response. 

“Um I don’t know you're the one in charge of this whole White Fang deal,” Sun replied shrugging a shoulder. “I’m just sticking with you to make sure you don’t get yourself hurt.”    


Blake leaned her head against Sun’s shoulder, she could feel him tense up for a moment before relaxing again. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.” She reached over and ran her hand against the scar Illia had left. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“That’s just a scratch you’re making a bigger deal out of it then what it is. Besides I already made my choice when I got on that boat, when I thought you were going after the fang on your own.” 

The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Blake sighed. She wished that they could stay here forever, it was so peaceful as if the real world didn’t exist. “Remember the dance at Beacon?” Blake asked sadly.

“Yeah, my team basically forced me to wear a shirt and that stupid tie. Why do you even have to get dressed up for those kinds of things anyway?” 

“I liked it,” Blake said. “I had forgotten about all the bad things that night and just enjoyed dancing with you.” She smiled at Sun. 

Sun grabbed his tail with one hand. “Yeah it was pretty fun. Uh any reason you’re mentioning it right now?” 

“I just miss everything, Beacon, my team…” Blake trailed off. “I’m sorry I guess I’m just being sentimental.”

“Hey Blake can I see your scroll for a second?” Sun asked suddenly.  

Blake sat up and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. She turned her attention back to the ocean while Sun began typing on her scroll. “There’s not any games on there.” 

“That’s not what I’m looking for.” Sun was really focused on whatever he was looking for. A few seconds later a soft song began playing. Sun stood up and used his tail to hold the scroll. He held out his hand for Blake. “Who needs a school dance? Let’s dance right here and now.” 

Blake took his hand and pulled herself up. They wrapped their arms around each other and began swaying with the music. “Thank you.” Blake said quietly. 

“No problem.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoy this! The goal is to have all 31 chapters out by the end of May but we'll see with how busy I've been.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Qrow is Ruby's father in this particular drabble 
> 
> Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose  
> Ruby Rose & Qrow Branwen
> 
> "Make you strong like a lion, light as air, smart like a falcon  
> To keep you safe and sound, keep you safe and sound"  
> Safe and Sound My Indigo

“Uncle Qrow I got it done!”

Ruby appeared in front of his desk, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. She triumphantly put down the binder that contained her weapon design papers. She was basically jumping up and down as Qrow picked it up.

“You're sure kiddo? I remember how many times you've changed your mind over the past few years,” Qrow chuckled.

“Yes, yes! Just look at it!”

Qrow shook his head at Ruby's excitement. It reminded him so much of Summer the first time she had seen his scythe all those years ago.

The smile faded from Qrow's face has he began looking through Ruby's design. The scythe wasn't identical to his but it still shocked him to see Ruby had chosen to make that her weapon.

“A scythe? I don't know kiddo...It's going to take a lot of time for you to build it. Plus someone would have to teach you how to actually use it,” Qrow muttered as he continued flipping through the designs. 

“Then it's a good thing that I have the best scythe wilder as my uncle.”

Qrow's stomach twisted at that. He knew he should say no. There were too many things that could go wrong between how naturally dangerous scythes were and his semblance.

However as he looked up at Ruby's face he could see how determined she was. There was a fire and her eyes that hurt to see. 

His fire.

“Alright Petal but I'm laying down some ground rules.” Qrow tapped his finger on the desk as he listed the rules. “First you're asking Tai because I'm not going to listen to him bitch at me if he doesn't like it. Second we're going to train everyday, including weekends. Third if I decide this is too dangerous you listen to me and figure out a new weapon.”

“You and dad worry too much,” Ruby groaned in response.

“Because we want you to be safe. Which is a challenge between you wanting to make giant weapons and your sister sneaking off to the woods when you were kids.”

“Fine.”

“You know if your mom was here she'd probably be proud of you and have my head for agreeing to this.” Though Qrow chuckled his heart hurt mentioning Summer.

“You think so?” Ruby smiled. 

“I know so kiddo. Now get to your other classes and we'll start your scythe training tomorrow,” Qrow said as he set down the binder.

“Or we could start today?” Ruby replied giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Don't push your luck kid.”

  
  



	3. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
> 
> "I finally see what  
> You knew was inside me  
> All along  
> That behind this soft exterior  
> Lies a warrior"  
> Warrior by Beth Crowley

“Summer what are you doing?” She heard Qrow yell as she began taking steps towards the village.

“Get back to the airship with Raven and Tai,” she replied without turning around. “Get the villagers to safety. I'm going to try to save what's left of the village or at least hold off the grimm.”

“There's nothing left to protect and you can't hold off the grimm.” Qrow grabbed her hand to pull her back. “Come on Short Stack our mission was to rescue who we could.”

Sumner finally turned to look at Qrow, fear and determination filled her silver eyes. “I need you to trust me.”

“Damn it Short Stack why do you have to be so stubborn?” Qrow grumbled. “Fine but I'm at least coming with you. I'm not going to he held responsible for something happening to you.”

Summer wanted to argue with him, she wanted nothing more than to force him on the airship so he could get back to Vale. But the more time they spent arguing the more of the village got destroyed.

“Alright come on.”   
  
As they ran back to the village Summer could hear the clicking of the gears in Harbinger that indicated Qrow was changing it to it’s scythe mode. Summer pulled out her own daggers, her “thorns” as she liked to call them, though she hoped that she wasn’t going to have to use them. Whatever the trick was to using her eyes she needed to figure it out.    
  
Qrow was immediate in taking action, his scythe slicing through multiple grimm. While Summer lacked the same physical strength she made up for it with her speed semblance. White petals left in her trail as she hacked and slashed at the grimm. Frustration was growing as she tried to get her eyes to work.    
  
The loud shots of gun fire echoed around them, at some point in the fight Qrow had turned his scythe back to it’s sword from and was using his shotgun. “Summer we need to go now there’s too many for just us to take on!” There was a fear in his voice that Summer had never heard before.   
  
_ No _ Summer thought desperately she needed to protect this village, the people who lived here, Qrow, Raven, and Tai.   
  
The familiar feeling swept over her as the world around her disappeared into a white light. She could hear Qrow’s muffled voice yelling her name.    
  
Summer fell to her knees breathing heavily when the light disappeared and the world began coming back. It was blurred and difficult to make out anything around her but she felt the weight of someone’s hand on her shoulder.    
  
“Hey Short Stack it’s okay,” she heard Qrow say quietly. “Come on we need to get out of here, now. Can you walk?”    
  
Before Summer really had time to properly process what he had said she could already feel herself being lifted off the ground. Normally she would protest and try to walk on her own but she didn’t have the energy. Instead she leaned into Qrow’s chest. “Are the grimm-”    
  
“Short Stack I don’t know what the hell you did to them but there’s grimm stones everywhere now,” Qrow said. She started to speak but Qrow cut her off again. “You ain’t gotta explain right now, whenever you're ready I'll be here Short Stack.”

“Thanks,” Summer said. She loved her team but she wasn't quite ready to explain her eyes yet.   


**Author's Note:**

> Edited: I decided instead of making this a may only thing I'd make this a year long fic. So basically whenever I get inspired to do a short one shot inspired by music I can work on it.


End file.
